His Plan
by Fairylust
Summary: AU. Mello is sick of living in an orphanage, sick of hiding his feeling for a certain albino boy, sick of the greedy headmaster and sick of his life. He has a plan, but will Near agree to go along with him or not? His plan or is it their plan?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or its characters. Kay? Good we understand each other.**

**Just so some people who may read this know: I've updated some of my stories.**

**Oneshot. Sorry, but this is totally a oneshot, which I may or may not sequeal some time in the future.**

**Let me know what ya think, please and thank you!**

**:^)**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

The dead leaves of October where blowing around. Reds and oranges flying about as winds blew them here and there. The trees, which were thin and twisted, seemed to be saying 'leave'. The world of October seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. A young, wiry blonde boy grasped the hand of his companion and kissed it softly.

"Thank you so, so much."

His pale, albino companion gave him a questioning look. It was true that they were polar opposites and that they never got along very well around the teachers and other children, but that was just because they liked to share secret meetings. Never before, though, had they taken their meeting outside. It was for the fact that normally their meetings would become intimate and it would be risking their safety to do anything out in the open, so there they were sitting under the shade of a dying oak, whilst a gentle breeze blew by rustling some leaves, which made a red, brown and orange whirlwind within seconds. Dark eyes watched shyly as blue eyes stared at him with affections that he hadn't found anywhere else, not even from his own mother.

"What have I done?" he asked apathetically. "I am only sitting with Mello. There is nothing to thank. I will do this any time Mello asks me."

"You're the only one who understands me."

"I am?"

"Yes." The blonde said with a small nod of his head. He scowled and his eyes seemed to lose the spark they always had, making them look rather intimidating. "When I asked you to come out here you knew that I could've been planning to beat you up in front of some of the boys again, but you trusted me and came out."

"If Mello wanted to beat me up he could have done that whenever he wanted. What would be the use of luring me out here just to beat me up, anyways?"

"Why the hell are you here again?" Mello snorted giving the younger boy a snide smirk. "You are way smart, and then there is that whole cute thing you've got going on, so why are you here? I always thought adults liked cute, smart kids who were quiet."

"Mother abandoned me." The small pale boy replied with a sigh. "She did not think she could take care of me properly. I guess that was what happened, anyway, I was too small to really understand anything, except that she didn't want me. And as for that other question, Mello, adults find me creepy. They think that I have a disease."

"It was a rhetorical question, Near."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Look," Mello said pulling the albino to his feet, "I want to run away from this hellhole, but I can't, not alone, at least." He paused and began to caress Near's face. Near leaned into the touch, and then the elder boy stopped much to his disappointment. "I have to have somebody I can trust, someone I know I can rely on." Mello continued, "I need to have someone smart, someone who won't be afraid of taking risks."

"I will not be afraid, I promise, Mello." Near whispered hoping that the blonde would caress his face some more, but Mello didn't attempt to do anything. He simply watched as a look of sincerity crossed those ebony eyes. "Mello knows he can trust me. He can rely on me and if he wishes he can take advantage of my faults, but he can't expect me to obey his every command. I am not a dog, after all. I am not his obedient, little slave."

Mello looked to the sky not wanting to look at Near's eyes anymore. They were too childlike and the plan he was about to suggest was very mature, he wondered for a second if it would scare this boy too much to go through with it. Inhaling the sweet October air he understood that it was now or never, so he decided to speak his mind before he lost the courage.

More often than not, Mello was uncaring and callous to the feelings of others, but for some odd reason when he was around Near he felt that he had to protect the boy from the world, his heart just seemed to melt whenever it came to this pale child who was only twelve, not yet a teenager. Near was, however, one of the most childish, yet also one of the smartest people the blonde knew. The blonde had always had a bit of a soft spot for the boy and wouldn't deny it if Near asked him, but seeing as Near never asked about it he never said anything.

"I would never think you were anything," Mello said turning a soft gaze to a cold one, "but my friend…or if you are willing, then we could probably be more than that, maybe even lovers, well, if you're willing of course, but all I need to know is that there is someone in this damned dishonest world I can trust, perhaps, someone I can love." At this point Mello was blushing profusely whilst Near let a shade of pink cross his face.

"Love?"

"Yes." Mello replied with a darker blush. "I-I guess…I love you…you're sweet…gorgeous…an-and, you know, stuff…."

"It is a foreign feeling to me, Mello." Near said his cheeks becoming a darker pink.

He understood completely why he was blushing in embarrassment, as he was not used to discussing emotions so freely with Mello before. Why was Mello blushing when he always spoke of emotions to Near? It made no sense to Near, but he figured that the golden-haired boy was just embarrassed to be admitting his feelings to the boy whom he was thought to hate.

"I only feel those kinds of feelings when I am around you or when I think of you…or have strange dreams about you." Near confessed. "I think it may be love, but I am not entirely sure. Mello may love me, but I do not know if I can return those feelings."

"It's not hard, idiot!" Mello snapped. "Y-you just gotta love somebody."

"How?" Near asked tilting his head in confusion. "How do you love?"

It was obvious to Mello that Near was confused by what he was telling him and Near could see that Mello was annoyed but it was impossible for him to do something that he didn't know how to do. He knew that Mello wasn't a nice person to be around when he was angry and knew that since he didn't know how to love or show his affections to the blonde then he would be unable to soothe him when he was angry, because Near was certain that deep down when Mello was angry he was just a kid wanting attention or some affection. That or he was inconsolable and pissed at the world for one reason or another. Either way it made Near uncomfortable to be around him.

"Like this." Mello said through gritted teeth. He entangled his fingers in Near's hair, which he found was soft, almost silky. He jerked the younger boy's head forward and their lips crushed together. He released his hold on the boy's hair and wrapped his arms around Near's waist after finding that Near wouldn't struggle. It didn't take long before Mello encouraged Near to open to him. Near was clearly an inexperienced kisser, but Mello knew he could change that. Mello didn't give up encouraging the younger to open his mouth though and once Near understood what he was supposed to do he opened his mouth to Mello.

Mello used his tongue to skillfully massage Near's soft, pink tongue, coaxing a moan from the boy. Several minutes passed before they separated for air both blushing even more fiercely than before. Mello saw ebony eyes were widened and became curious as to why he was so surprised, but knew it was just because he was inexperienced and this was probably his first, ever, real kiss.

"Enjoy that?"

Near nodded suddenly smiling.

"Later, if you want, I could give you tips on how to kiss properly. You're way too inexperienced at kissing and things would suck if you don't do it right. You should have opened your mouth as soon as I started to encourage you with licks and small nips."

"Oh. Okay. I am sorry." Near said with a look of understanding and lament. "I liked it. And I liked it even more knowing that it was Mello kissing me, so I suppose I love Mello just as much as Mello loves…or maybe more. As I said before I cannot be certain."

"So, you're willing to listen to my plan?"

"Yes, I am willing to listen to Mello's plan." Near replied with a hollow smile. "If Mello promises he will kiss me again."

"Later." Mello promised with a smirk. He inhaled deeply adverting his gaze from Near. "The plan is that we run away. Just pack what little of our things we have and run off from here."

"But where would we stay?" Near questioned. "Surely people would question us if we enter a hotel or hostel or inn or…or…anywhere. It would seem rather suspicious that a fourteen year old and twelve year old would be alone and together without parents."

"I've been saving money and if I know one thing Near it's that if you offer enough of it people keep their mouths shut. Even you should know how greedy people could be." Mello was about to say more, but then noticed Near gave him a look that was of only innocence. It made him realize just how naïve the boy truly was. Shaking his head and sighing Mello ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just stay close to me and things will be fine. Now the next part of this plan may sound…I dunno…scary or maybe even suicidal, but…."

"But?" the albino questioned curiously. "What is the next part Mello?"

"I'm gonna go into the underworld." He said darkly. "I'm gonna go in as a member and come out as one of the leaders. The only problem is that you won't come with me."

"What is Mello saying? He wants me with him, but I won't be with him? It is confusing!"

"I need you, as I said before, but I can't take you with me when I get into that nasty bit of business. It just isn't for you and you'd only be a burden. You'd do more good if you stay in my love life and home life, but far from the area of business, understand? I just want to protect you from…all the dangers…you must understand, Near, I'll make many enemies and if they know how just how precious you are to me, then your life will be endangered."

"I understand, but I wish to help Mello. I do not just want to love him and show up with him in public places. I can be more helpful if Mello gives me the chance to prove I wouldn't be a burden. I am not afraid to die, Mello, so I wouldn't be afraid of getting hurt. Please, I know I can if Mello will let me assist him."

"You will, you will, just not out in the open. I wouldn't be able to live if you were die because of me. So you'll help me behind the scenes. You will stay at home, wherever we have a home at the time, and contact me via cell phone, private chat rooms, walkie-talkies, web cams, and other stuff like that. We'll make sure it's guarded from hackers and everything. With minds like ours we can get whatever we want if we try hard enough."

"Mello's logic is flawed."

"Oh? How so?"

"Nothing is un-hackable. It just takes the right person. We'll need complicated passwords and virus protection would have to so upgraded so much that it's absurd. We'd need codenames and false identities and fake background stories and we'd have to watch every step we take. One wrong move and we could be exposed."

"See why I need you?"

"Yes, but I must know, here and now, if what Mello is getting into will result in the deaths of other people."

"Don't think about it you won't be on the field."

"Not physically, but mentally and, dare I say, spiritually I will be. I need to know if I will be helping Mello take lives."

"Yes." Mello replied directly. "I won't lie to you, because you should know what you're agreeing to help me with, some people will die. Good people as well as bad. That is how the world works though and as sad as it is we can't stop it, only subdue it the best we can. I won't kill unless I find it necessary or am forced to, but other than that I won't kill. You shouldn't feel guilt though."

"I will feel guilt."

"Why?"

"Because I am apart of Mello."

The elder boy smirked with amusement, but other than that waved off what was said. "Back to the previous conversation. We will have to think of code names and back ground stories in due time, but the hardest part will be finding someone whose involved with the scum of the underworld. We need intelligence and I'm sure that people won't take us seriously, seeing as we're just, considered by most, children."

"It is as Mello said we can go far if we work together, but the main problem, currently is how will we get away from this place?"

"Run, duh stupid."

"No, Mello, I mean the headmaster won't just let us get away. He's greedy. If we run then he will be two children less and that would mean that he would lose some money. He will look for us. If he catches us anywhere in Winchester he'll force us back here and he may…separate us."

"That's why we're going to North America."

"North America?"

"Yeah. I haven't really worked out where in North America, but I figure that we'd do best if we stay in the U.S. where crime rates are kind of high. Los Angeles to be exact, but if things go as planned we'll move to Missouri after a while and work our way to New York."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah, and once we're on top we'll stay there."

"I will stay by Mello's side and follow him every step of the way." Near smiled, a real smile, not a hollow one, but a_ real _one. "I trust Mello. I will go along with his plan, as it is a good one, under one condition, however."

"What condition may that be?" Mello asked as a gentle breeze made his blonde hair sway side to side. "Tell me and I'll see if it's acceptable."

Near said smiling shyly, "Mello must teach me how to love him properly."

Smiling the blonde nodded. "It's a deal."

So, the two boys struck a deal on that fine October day where the dead leaves were blowing around. Reds and oranges flying about as the gentle winds blew them here and there, almost everywhere. The trees, which were thin and twisted, seemed to be saying 'goodbye'. The world of October seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, which was almost down completely. A young, wiry blonde boy grasped the hand of his companion and held it softly. "I love you Nate River and I will teach you how to love me back. And thank you so, so much."

His pale albino companion gave him a look of understanding. "You're welcome." He whispered before lifting the blonde's hand to his face and kissing the blonde's palm. He then placed the palm of Mello's hand to his own lips. The younger boy's breath tickled Mello's hand.

"We will escape tomorrow afternoon."

The albino nodded then released the blonde's hand before he disappeared from the blonde's sight.


End file.
